Blanco y Negro
by MCS20
Summary: En el Londres de 1888 un misterioso asesino tiene aterrorizadas a todas las prostitutas del oscuro Whitechapel. Mientras, en las calles limpias y claras, los ricos viven sus vidas ajenos al miedo de los pobres. Fic totalmente AU, con protagonismo de todos. M, para no perder la costumbre. GRACIAS POR LEER.
**1\. El regreso**

Octavia Blake estaba acostumbrada a ser llamada al despacho de la directora. Ya la primera vez que había puesto los pies en el internado para señoritas, allá por 1876, cuando sólo contaba con cinco años, la directora la había llamado "manojo de problemas". Más de una vez había tenido que presentar sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba para recibir varios golpes con una larga vara de madera. De niña había odiado aquella vara e incluso una vez se había atrevido a romperla ante la mirada perpleja a de una de las profesoras. Pero entonces el castigo había sido mucho peor. Octavia sacudió la cabeza, alejando ese pensamiento. Tenía diecisiete años, ya no era ninguna niña y hacía siglos que nadie le pegaba. Además, trató de hacer memoria, no recordaba haberse metido en líos durante la última semana.

-Señorita Blake –La directora la observó – siéntese, por favor.

-¿Qué he hecho ahora? –se le escapó. La seria mujer arqueó las cejas. –Lo siento, señorita Porter –se disculpó.

La señorita Porter llevaba veinte años siendo la directora del internado y nunca había dejado pasar una falta de respeto. Era una firme defensora del castigo corporal, sobre todo con las niñas, a las que consideraba que se las mimaba demasiado. Ella misma había golpeado más de una vez a la joven que en aquel momento apretaba los puños sobre la falta de su uniforme. Suspiró. No sería fácil controlarla cuando le diera la noticia que tenía que darle.

-Octavia, la he mandado llamar porque he recibido un telegrama desde Londres. –Octavia la miró sorprendida.

-¿Un telegrama? ¿Es de mi familia?

-Así es. Su hermano, el señor Blake, quiere que vaya a Londres a vivir con él.

-Mi hermano –repitió -. Pero… ¿qué ocurre con mi padre?

-Su padre ha fallecido, Octavia. Lo siento mucho.

La señorita Porter se echó hacia atrás, esperando atenta la reacción de la muchacha. Octavia parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de asimilar aquella información. Su padre, el hombre que la había dejado en aquel internado doce años atrás, había fallecido. Su padre, el mismo que la había abofeteado cada vez que de pequeña había alzado los brazos, pidiéndole algo de cariño, se había ido para siempre. El monstruo que la acusaba de haber matado a su madre durante el parto no podría volver a mirarla con los ojos fríos y ausentes de cualquier compasión. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, pero no era de tristeza. Era… alivio.

-Su hermano quiere que coja mañana el primer tren con destino a Londres, él irá a buscarla a la estación –Octavia asintió lentamente, aún muda -. Pediré a una de las criadas que organicen su equipaje.

-No… no será necesario. Yo misma me ocuparé.

-Como desee. Comprendo que debe ser difícil, la muerte de un padre siempre es dolorosa.

 _No sabe cuánto se equivoca._

-Sí –murmuró, levantándose -. Es muy doloroso. Debo ir a realizar mi equipaje, ¿puedo retirarme?

-Vaya.

La observó marchar y cerrar la puerta suavemente y negó con la cabeza. Aquella chica siempre sería un misterio para ella. Enérgica y muy inteligente, Octavia nunca había mostrado el menor interés por los temas que el internado se esforzaba en enseñar a las señoritas. Ninguna joven de buena familia que se preciara era una ignorante en cuanto a bailes o vestidos se refiere, pero Octavia siempre había sido diferente. Cuando sus compañeras enseñaban entusiasmadas sus nuevas joyas, ella era feliz con los regalos de su hermano. Un abrecartas puntiagudo, una bicicleta para la que debía ponerse pantalones… Incluso de pequeña la había visto coger una rama de un árbol y blandirla contra una amiga, animándola a jugar a los piratas. La directora había intentado cortar ese comportamiento de raíz, pero todo había resultado en vano. No la había transformado en una señorita, pero al menos podía decir con orgullo que era una mujer fuerte. Sí, estaba preparada para enfrentarse al mundo allá fuera, lejos de la seguridad del internado.

-o-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Bellamy Blake observó con atención al hombre moreno y musculoso que esperaba tras su escritorio. Con la ropa vieja y manchada de tierra, el tipo parecía estar fuera de lugar en su impecable despacho.

-Lincoln, señor Blake.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Cómo el presidente americano?

-¿Quién? –preguntó confundido. Bellamy se echó a reír y negó, indicándole que se sentara. Lincoln rechazó la oferta. –No es necesario señor, si me dice si estoy contratado empezaré a trabajar ahora mismo.

-No tan rápido –respondió -. No tienes referencias, no sé si eres buen jardinero… ¿por qué debería contratarte?

-Necesito el trabajo, señor –se limitó a decir. No mentía, realmente necesitaba el trabajo. Repudiado por su familia, se había visto obligado a mendigar por las calles hasta que una buena mujer se había apiadado de él y lo había contratado para algunos trabajos a cambio de techo y comida. Pero la señora había muerto una semana atrás y Lincoln estaba desesperado. No podía seguir viviendo en las calles, el frío londinense lo acabaría matando, aunque él estuviera sano y fuerte. Por eso, en cuanto se había enterado por casualidad de que el propietario de una casa rica buscaba un jardinero para reformar completamente su jardín no había dudado. Y ahora estaba allí, manchando la bonita alfombra con la suciedad de sus zapatos y esperando a que aquel hombre tomara una decisión.

-¿Tienes experiencia?

-Sí -. No era una mentira, no del todo. Años atrás, cuando su gente aún lo apreciaba, había cuidado de las tres plantas que su madre tenía en el alféizar de su ventana. Eso tendría que servir.

-Ya veo. Bien, te daré una oportunidad, al fin y al cabo eres el primero en presentarse para el puesto.

-¡Joder, gracias! –Bellamy lo miro fijamente y Lincoln maldijo su boca de barrio bajo -. Discúlpeme, señor.

-No importa, mientras llenes mi jardín de flores y árboles que den sus frutos, puedes maldecir todo los que quieras.

-Gracias –repitió -. ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué tiene tanto interés por el jardín?

-Mi hermana vuelve a casa tras años en un internado. De pequeña le gustaba jugar al aire libre, me gustaría darle este regalo.

-Entiendo –Sinceramente a él le daban igual la hermana y los motivos del señor. Lo único que quería era empezar a trabajar para empezar a cobrar.

-Monty, mi mayordomo, te indicará donde puedes cambiarte y encontrar las herramientas que necesites. Te dará también el dinero para comprar las semillas que necesites. Jasper, el cochero, puede indicarte donde se encuentran las mejores floristerías de la ciudad.

-Bien, empiezo entonces.

Bellamy asintió y esperó a que se retirara antes de sonreír al retrato en sepia de su hermanita. –No sabes cómo te echo de menos, O.

Su pequeña O debía haber crecido mucho desde la última vez que se vieron, tres años atrás. Bellamy jamás perdonaría a su padre que hubiera apartado así a su hermana de sus vidas. Pero ahora el hombre estaba muerto y él podría devolverle la libertad a la niña. La niña, se rio. Octavia tendría ya casi dieciocho años, ya estaba en edad de casarse.

-¿Señor? –Monty esperó permiso para hablar. Bellamy frunció el ceño:

-¿No deberías estar con el jardinero como te ordené?

-Está en el cobertizo, comprobando las herramientas. La señorita Griffin le espera en la salita, señor.

-¿Clarke? –Dijo entusiasmado - ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?

Pasó por su lado ignorando el gesto de exasperación del joven mayordomo de rostro asiático. Monty era hijo de la anterior dama de llaves de la familia Blake, una mujer severa y antipática que había llegado de Asia con un bebé en brazos sin la esperanza de encontrar ningún futuro. Había tenido suerte al encontrar a la señora Blake, que la había contratado, ignorando su procedencia. Amable en un principio, su carácter se fue agriando con el paso del tiempo, mientras que su hijo crecía a la sombra del señorito Blake, quien lo consideraba su mejor amigo. Cosas de la vida, ahora era Monty quien dirigía la casa tras la muerte de su madre en un lamentable accidente y por supuesto, debía guardar las distancias. Bellamy y él podrían haber sido grandes amigos en la infancia, pero las cosas habían cambiado. No estaría bien visto que el señor Blake alardeara de su amistad con un criado.

-o-

-Clarke.

Clarke Griffin aceptó con cierto reparo el casto beso en la mano que su prometido le ofreció. Bellamy le ofreció asiento y se acomodó en un sillón, a su lado, pero sin rozarla. Le sorprendía su inesperada visita y más aún que viniera sola.

-¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó. Clarke negó, pero parecía esquiva.

-Es sólo… todo el asunto de la boda me tiene agotada, no te preocupes.

-Claro…

-¿Cuándo vuelve tu hermana? –Si el cambio de tema le extrañó no dijo nada.

-Mañana por la mañana estará aquí. Iré a la estación a recogerla, ¿te reunirás con nosotros para el almuerzo?

-No creo que pueda, lo siento –se disculpó -. Iré con mi madre de visita al hospital.

Bellamy asintió. La señora Griffin era benefactora de varios hospitales y no contenta con ello solía acudir a ver a los enfermos y ocuparse de ellos como enfermera voluntaria. Clarke había heredado aquello de su madre, aunque no tenía el don de Abigail Griffin. Su recientemente fallecido marido siempre había bromeado con ella diciendo que hubiera sido un gran doctor si hubiera nacido hombre. Y sobre su amada hija decía que era una maravillosa pintora, lo cual era cierto. Clarke solía manchar sus vestidos de carboncillo y pintura y las paredes de su hogar estaban decoradas con sus mejores obras.

-Creo que debería irme –dijo, levantándose -. Ni siquiera debería haber venido sin avisar.

-Esta es tu casa –le respondió y en cierto modo lo era, al menos pronto lo sería. La acompañó hasta la puerta y la despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Clarke, que en otras ocasiones no se había mostrado molesta ante tales atrevimientos miró al suelo. Algo le ocurría a la joven.

-Te veré pronto –se despidió y bajó los escalones sin esperar respuesta.

Bellamy cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra la pared, tenso.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor?

-No, Monty. O quizás sí. Sinceramente no lo sé.

-o-

-Finn, ¿me estás escuchando?

Raven Collins dejó caer con un golpe seco el manual sobre trenes que estaba leyendo y miró a su esposo. El señor Collins desvió la mirada de la ventana por donde podía ver a la hermosa joven de ojos azules salir de la casa de su prometido. Bellamy Blake era un cabrón con suerte, pensó, mirando como la señorita Clarke se alejaba en dirección a su hogar, situado varias calles abajo.

-¿Finn? –Se volvió hacia su esposa y sonrió.

-Perdona, cariño, ¿decías algo?

-Nada importante –respondió, volviendo a su manual -. Esta lectura es fascinante.

Finn no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Su esposa era una mujer singular, amante de las nuevas tecnologías. Y también una soñadora capaz de imaginar armatostes que llevaran a un gran grupo de personas por los aires, como un barco con alas. Sí, una mujer singular que habría sido feliz trabajando de maquinista en un tren o de capitán de barco. Una pena que hubiera nacido mujer.

Raven y Finn se conocían desde niños y ella siempre había estado enamorada de él, a quien, tras la muerte de sus padres cinco años atrás, consideraba su única familia. Los padres de Finn no se habían mostrado muy entusiasmados con la boda de su hijo con la joven huérfana, pero él se había mostrado firme. Apreciaba demasiado a Raven como para dejarla abandonada y en un acto impulsivo le había pedido matrimonio. Y ahora vivía casado con una mujer a la que amaba como a una hermana y envidiaba la suerte de su vecino.

-¿Desean más té los señores?

-No, gracias Harper. Puedes recoger.

Finn se levantó y besó a su esposa en el cabello. Tengo una reunión, debo irme.

-Que tengas un buen día.

Mientras se ponía el sombrero y se miraba en el espejo preguntó:

-¿No saldrás hoy?

-Creo que iré a la estación –respondió -. Quiero hablar con Sinclair sobre esas nuevas locomotoras eléctricas que quieren utilizar para los trenes subterráneos.

-Ese hombre debe estar preguntándose por qué ha conocido a la única mujer interesada en trenes de toda la ciudad –se burló, divertido. Raven le dio un manotazo muy poco femenino y subió escaleras arriba, alegre. Finn salió al exterior, una fría brisa le golpeó indicándole que el verano londinense estaba llegando a su fin. Sus ojos se centraron por un segundo en la fachada de su vecino y suspiró, aun con la risa de su alegre esposa en la mente. _Lo siento, Raven._

-o-

Whitechapel era el barrio donde Lexa había nacido y donde había crecido. Al igual que muchas mujeres, su madre había sido prostituta y su hija no había tenido mejor futuro. Volvía de ganar unas pocas monedas tras abrirse de piernas para un hombre calvo de dientes amarillos y aliento nauseabundo cuando la conoció. Era la primera vez que veía una mujer tan hermosa y sobre todo, tan limpia. Con una preciosa piel blanca, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Iba acompañada de una mujer que debía ser su madre, de tez también blanca y cabello castaño. Al pasar por su lado ambos habían parado y la mujer mayor le había entregado una limosnera con una considerable cantidad de monedas, al menos para ella, pues para aquellas mujeres debía ser una miseria. Lexa hubiera querido murmurar algo más que un simple "gracias" pero se había sentido aturdida. Ella, que estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente de la peor calaña se había encogido ante la idea de ensuciar las bonitas ropas de aquella joven. No había vuelto a verla e imaginaba que no volvería hacerlo. Las señoritas distinguidas no acudían a Whitechapel, un lugar lleno de irlandeses, judíos y prostitutas no era un lugar para damas.

-He traído bocaditos de cordero y guisantes.

Indra se acercó y cerró la puerta tras ella. Lexa le hizo hueco en el único banco de la habitación. Indra era su compañera, tanto de vida como de dormitorio. Ambas vivían en una diminuta habitación de una pensión regentada por una puta retirada. Lexa se sorprendió sonriendo al imaginarse a la señorita rubia en aquel lugar. Un par de colchones viejos, un banco y una mesa coja, un armario donde guardaban sus escasas pertenencias y una palangana para el lavado. Nada más. Sí, la damisela entraría y probablemente se desmayaría.

-Me duele todo el trasero –comentó Indra con un gruñido -. Le dije a ese cabrón que sólo un dedo –resopló.

-La próxima vez méteselos tú –respondió, cogiendo un bocadito de hojaldre y dándole un buen mordisco. Indra soltó una carcajada:

-Más de uno me rogaría que lo hiciera de nuevo –Luego se puso seria -. Te he visto antes de entrar, ¿sigues pensando en esa señorita fina?

-Sólo para desahogarme –le quitó importancia –. Vamos a dormir, mañana intentaré buscar al manco.

-Ese paga bien –Indra se recostó en su cama -. Y la vieja quiere que le paguemos ya.

-Tendrá que esperar –Lexa se limpió la boca con la mano y se acostó también –O tendremos que aceptar más de un dedo.

Ambas se rieron. Vivir en la miseria les daba la libertad de reírse de cualquier cosa. Incluso de su mala suerte.

-Buenas noches, _Heda_ –Indra cerró los ojos. Lexa sonrió. _Heda_ era una palabra inventada que Indra y otras prostitutas usaban sólo para referirse a ella. Más o menos venía a decir _Jefa o Comandante._ Esa era ella, la C _omandante_ de su calle. Si algún cliente daba problemas, Lexa lo echaba a patadas. Si algún cliente pagaba bien, Lexa tenía preferencia. Así eran las cosas en aquella oscura calle de Whitechapel.

-o-

-¡Bellamy!

Octavia bajó del tren corriendo, tropezando con la falda de su vestido para acabar cayendo en los brazos de su hermano. Bellamy la abrazó con fuerza, dejándola sin respiración.

-Hermanita –la apartó un poco, para poder verla mejor -. Estás preciosa O, cuanto has crecido.

-Te echaba de menos –respondió, volviendo a abrazarlo. Bellamy apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza, acariciándole el cabello.

-Vamos, el cochero está esperando. Debes estar agotada.

Le indicó a un empleado que cargara con el equipaje de su hermana y se dirigió al exterior. Al pasar saludó con una inclinación a su vecina, la señora Collins. Raven Collins le devolvió el saludo cortésmente antes de centrarse de nuevo en el hombre de ropa sucia. Bellamy se preguntó qué pensaría su vecino de aquellas extrañas conversaciones entre su esposa y el maquinista. A su lado Octavia sonreía, mirando curiosa alrededor. La estrechó más cerca.

-Bienvenida a casa, O.

Octavia Blake sonrió, feliz de volver. Mientras, en las oscuras calles de Londres donde la basura y la miseria competían por un primer puesto, el inspector Marcus Kane veía a uno de sus oficiales más jóvenes vomitar junto al cadáver destrozado de una mujer. Sería un otoño muy largo el de aquel año de 1888.


End file.
